


礼物单

by zayden



Category: Oblivion (2013), Rock of Ages (2012), The Last Samurai (2003), Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 送给好朋友滴一个小合集存档





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后的武士  
> 胜元/阿尔戈兰  
> abo

1.

“这和我刚到这里时的状态有点像。”

看到胜元膝边放着的小杯，阿尔戈兰用日语如是评价道。美国人穿着浅色的直垂，蓄的稍有些长的卷曲棕发扎成了一个小揪盘在后脑，看起来一贯的随性散漫。他在另一侧盘腿坐下，不便的那只膝盖搁在庭延外，俯身凑上来，把装有温酒的碗顺了过去。

“我得借酒消愁。”曾经的大将军用英语回答。这几年来，他们保留了用双语交流的习惯，阿尔戈兰有时候还是不懂一些需要结合意境的诗词，反倒是这个日本人的美式俚语用的愈发流畅了。

“你又在愁什么？”美国人朝他挑起一根眉毛。

胜元状似严厉的瞪过去，总是圆睁的眼里却漏出了调侃的意思。

“首先是输了战争，天皇依然一心向西，然后我又没了武士刀。”他故意长长叹息，抬手拂过自己的后脑，“还有人不肯让这样的我光荣赴死，因此实在很愁苦。”

阿尔戈兰了然的啊了一声，抿起嘴，把温酒连瓶一起端着抿了一口，带着刺辣的暖意顺着喉咙涌入腹内，再扩散到四肢，缓解了各处被冬季严寒裹住的麻木感。他长抒出一口郁结的气。“那倒是真的很愁苦。”他故作严肃的点点头，然后抬手摇了摇手中的瓷瓶，“我能全部喝掉吗？”

胜元这回真的瞪了他一眼，阿尔戈兰回以有些狡猾的一笑。

“还是少喝点比较好，”他说，话语里没有劝慰的意思，只是陈述事实的平稳，“在我的国家，长时间过量服用酒精通常会对人产生不好的影响。”

“你是指酗酒。”胜元接上道。

“对。”美国人一愣，下意识点了点头，随后思考的眯起眼睛，又歪了一下头“我什么时候教你这个词的？”

日本人一摆手，“你在你的记录里提到过。”

阿尔戈兰陷入沉默。

“但你现在偶尔喝点清酒也没事，”胜元补充，两眼看着庭院外的景致，朗声道：“当然，温酒更好，还能让身体暖起来。”

前夜下了一夜的雪，池塘在月初时已经结了冰，折射着浅薄的日光，一边的高大樱树枝头被霜压的极低，偶尔抖落下来几块积雪，摆放在石墩上的小桌上已经积蓄起一层厚实的浅白。目所能及处都是冬意，但却不再令人觉得难熬了。

在这阵舒适静默里，阿尔戈兰出神的凝望眼前的这番景象，想着胜元是否能够看见和自己一样的东西。

“所以快点把酒给我，这天可真是冷进骨子里了。”

阿尔戈兰笑了起来。

 

2.

一八七八年四月十六日。

我以为我的记录会结束在前一页。在这几年里，与武士们的相遇使我经历了一场心灵上的变革。在那以前信仰于我而言并无束缚力，我曾在战壕里无数次见过士兵们的祈祷不能得到回应，因此也不认为自己的声音会被某个至高无上的存在聆听到、再被施以恩惠。

如今，我明白自那个想法诞生的瞬间，我已经失去了自身的信念，在因为一切犯下的罪孽而对自己失望之前，我已经对这个世界感到失望了。

武士道的精神因此便对我显得格外珍贵，我猜这也是因人而异的，正因为我在经历过那样残酷的战争后开始缺乏信仰和心灵的支撑，才会在发现有一群人能够完完全全的忠于某一种信念时，感到如此的震撼又惊喜。我吸取他们的这种精神如获至宝，因为这意味着我无需再去期待他人施予救援之手。

如若要把这份感激之情宣泄出来的话，首当其冲，我认为自己必须感谢胜元将军。他并不知道自己的名称的英文字母，因此提议说要教我简单的书面日语。距离我们的新课程的开启已经过去了两个月有余，说实话，我还是不知道男士的‘我’和女士的‘我’字间到底有什么区别，也完全无法依据字符分辨回忆起发音来，胜元一开始说这快把他搞疯了，但后来，我们发现看着自己写下的他的名字，我能清晰无误的念出来，于是他便松了口，转而说这也足够了。

仅仅在这封记录里，我才敢承认，其实胜元才是快要把我搞疯的那个。

我们之间的关系实在非常复杂，最初时我们是敌人，我是他的俘虏，却没有遭遇俘虏应有的羞辱和结局，他用我练习英语，但其实他一开始说的就很好，他用我了解西方社会，但其实他的想法本来就不会改变。后来，他终于向我承认说他留下我的原因是一个梦境，那梦中有一只白虎在林中绝望又愤怒的嘶吼，身上条纹染着血，但不是它自己的，而是一些在梦中无法看清的敌人的血。这头白虎无往不胜，凶猛矫健，有双焕发着明亮光彩的眼睛，它被困在一片密林中，胜元希望那不是它的终结。

他认为我便是他梦中的白虎。

这名日本传统武士道的宣扬者还不够了解西方社会，因此也不明白我给出的‘浪漫’的这个评价。

在那只后，我们一起经历了很多，他的为人处世、丽子待我的态度、那些孩子们，包括村落里的所有人都在一定意义上改变了我。武士道重塑了我。在战场上，我不属于我的阵营，不属于敌人的枪炮和刺枪，我属于自己手中的那把刀，忘却一切时，思维陷入缄默，在那个世界里，我看到的一切事物都是一帧一帧的慢动作，只有我和刀，和武士道的精神存在。那是一个非常平静的世界，是胜元教会了我这一切。

有的时候，我会希望他不知道这对于我的意义，但我知道他完全明白。

在与巴格利和幕府的那场战役之后，我们和剩余的人回到了村落，天皇始终不肯用流放者的身份去侮辱他曾经的老师，但胜元也不再是将军了，如果他确实想的话，我是会帮助他在那个时候获得最终的死亡的，对他而言那一定会是荣耀的象征，他贯彻了自己的武士道精神，坚守到了最后一刻，所有人，甚至敌军都脱帽向他行大礼，那是一幅极其震撼的场面。但在我心中的某一处，我意识到或许是我不希望他终结与此，因此什么也没有说。他在那之前也告诉过我我的时日未到，如今想来，我怀疑那是出于一种和当时的我类似的思考角度。

那意味着什么、能够变成什么，我不知道。希望胜元不介意再教我一次。

 

3.

 

每年的初春是阿尔戈兰的特殊时间，在美国时他还有酒精和粗制滥造的药物来掩盖自己的身份，但自从前往日本之后，他发现那似乎完全不需要。封建残余的社会制度还没有完全引进西方的性别阶梯分类，在这个地方仍然是男性与女性组成家庭，与分类无关。

又一次，阿尔戈兰实在无法忍住自己的好奇心和不平衡感，于是把这个问题带去了胜元将军面前。

“我一直想问……我是说，你们这里没有第二性别的问题吗？”

“第二性别？”

“阿尔法，贝塔，欧米茄……呃，好吧，你完全不知道那是什么，是吧？”

这又引发了一场持续了接近两天的社会结构介绍、第二性别歧视问题、以及无从回避的生理结构异同，稍许有些尴尬，但只有阿尔戈兰会这么觉得，那位日本将军永远都是一副游刃有余的模样。在终于理解了美国人的意思之后，他反问阿尔戈兰为什么西方人会认为这是一个问题。

“女性与男性最大的区别不仅仅在于体态上，”他在解释自己的问题的意思时说，“还因为女性更为坚韧，她们就像是拧住的绳，在身体无法承受的时候，她们的精神却能支撑住继续下去。在男人前往战场，准备着为自己的信念付出生命时，一个家庭需要的正是这样的力量。”

“如果你是指繁育子嗣组成家庭的话，主张第二性别的人都能做到，坚韧的品质也不仅仅局限于一个性别，这和男性或女性在本质上是无关的。”

“但在你的国家，主张第二性别会被歧视。”胜元尖锐的指出来，“你告诉我第二性别的社会体制在西方存在局限性，特殊的职业不会接受特定的性别，特殊的性别会被刻板印象化。这和你指出我们的体质存在问题的说法本质也是一样的。”

阿尔戈兰沉默了一会儿。“确实如此。”他不得不承认。

胜元点点头，若有所思的搓了搓下巴，然后忽然扭头看向美国人，“所以，你的第二性别也遭到了歧视？”

这让阿尔戈兰警惕的避开视线交汇，但过了一会儿，他无可奈何的叹了口气，摊开手，“恐怕还真的瞒不过你。”

胜元摇头一笑，“你对自己国家的不满在我们这里得到了改善，但接着发现这种社会存在着同样的问题。不得不说，这种观念很矛盾。”

“所以我在征求你的意见。”阿尔戈兰坦言道。

“征求我的意思？”日本人像是极其诧异的挑起眉毛，瞪大了眼睛，他的表情总会掺杂些夸张的成分，“不，你必须自己考虑这类事。”这个拒绝非常果断。

有那么一会儿，阿尔戈兰只能震惊的看着他，随后恼怒的皱起眉。

“为什么？”他不满的问。

“因为你并不是真的在征求我的意见。”胜元痛快的说，“你只是想知道如果你想要遵从自己的心意去做出选择，我代表的社会制度——或者说是你现在生活在的这个环境是否还能够接纳你。这种犹豫不定是软弱的象征。对此我能给你唯一的意见是：不要犹豫，不要想太多，和用刀一样，心无旁骛的去考虑。”

在阿尔戈兰陷入沉默时，他忽然又添上一句，“顺便一提，无论你怎么选，那都不会影响我们对你的看法，这里的人永远欢迎你，你是我们的一份子。”

阿尔戈兰一下子张大了眼睛，气急败坏，又忍不住觉得好笑。

“——看在上帝的份上，你就不能在一开始就这么说吗？”

 

 

4.

 

这是他自成年以来第一次脱离药物的发情期，阿尔戈兰感到荒唐极了，仍然不敢相信自己居然真的决定要这么做，又忍不住觉得这是理所当然的。为了给他留下足够的私人空间，丽子提议他在这段时间去胜元的大宅度过，那里有很多空房间可供选择，阿尔戈兰意识到这是最合理的决定，于是欣然顺从了。

他没想到的是在热潮来袭的当晚，胜元本人会出现在他的房间里，正襟危坐的念着心经，看到他踏入门口时还轻松的打了个招呼。阿尔戈兰有一瞬间的心跳加速，感到自己的呼吸已经开始紊乱了，他险些把和门摔在对方脸上，好一阵鸡同鸭讲的争执后才意识到对方是来陪伴他度过这个发情期的，而且以为他也知情了。

“所以那才是为什么丽子会提议我来这里。”阿尔戈兰震惊的说，“她以为我是要……”他说不下去了。

“这是最合理的推测，”胜元回答，还在拿那种奇怪的眼神瞪着他，好像他才是不讲道理的那个人，“你在这段时间里一直在和我相处，不在村落里的时候就会到这来，她当然会那么认为，我也是这么认为的。”

接着，他没有给阿尔戈兰任何追问的时间，转而直截了当的问，“所以，你决定怎么做？如果你想自己熬过去，我会把这个房间留给你，把东廊整个封锁起来，不会有人来打扰。”

好一阵子里，阿尔戈兰只能干巴巴的瞪着他，感觉自己的颧骨在阵阵发烫，他依然说不出话来，热潮的影响是一回事，但现在在他面前的是胜元，对方或许仍然不了解所谓第二性别的分类方式，但毫无疑问，他是自己的身体现在正需要的那种人。

“……如果我不想自己熬过去呢？”他最终低声问，莫名感觉像是输了又一场战争。

“那我会留下来。”胜元痛快的告诉他，没有任何犹豫，然后拍了拍自己身边的榻榻米，“到这里来。”

接近半分钟的纠结之后，阿尔戈兰狐疑的走了过去。他还是不敢相信事情会这么简单。

“你确实知道这意味着什么，对吧？”他在进入接触范围后便立刻让一只手拉住了，温热、坚定，手掌与指腹上都有坚硬的老茧。他浑身一僵，接着又立刻放松下来，感到一股热流涌入小腹，瘙痒、柔软的触碰着他的内里部分。

再次开口的时候，阿尔戈兰的声音不再是怀疑，语气也软化了一些，只剩下一些疲倦，“你得和我发生关系，好几天都得留在这里，和我一起被困在这个房间里直到结束，还有更多的问题，你可能会想要咬我，另外，你下面——”

“——我们的社会只是选择不去采用你们所谓的第二性别，不代表我们对此一点了解也没有。”胜元不客气的打断他，表情像是匪夷所思，又像是被他逗乐了，他把阿尔戈兰拉向自己，闻到一股淡淡的柔软的气息涌上来，有些淡薄，但舒缓、令人欣喜，就像是晚樱。

“我知道自己需要做什么，你知道吗？”他问。

“我知道。”阿尔戈兰回答。

然后他靠过来，褪去外衣后的直垂只剩下一层底衣，在这几个动作间，他的腰带有些松开，前襟散开后露出了裸露的皮肤，精实的胸膛有些泛红，正在注视下不断起伏着，胜元把一只手放上去，随即听到一声压低的喘息。

一番无言的试探之后，他拖着阿尔戈兰的后腰，带领两人的身体交叠着向后倒去，呼吸近在咫尺。美国人的胡须削断了一些，但在接触时依然是柔软的，在那之间的唇齿中残余着清酒的味道。

“我还知道自己想要做什么，”忽然间，胜元慢悠悠的说，意有所指的挑高眉毛，然后问他：“你知道吗？”

在他下方，阿尔戈兰的呼吸有些急促，颧骨泛着浓郁的红色，但在短暂的思考过后，他回以一笑。

“我也知道。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遗落战境  
> 赛克斯中校/49号

1.

“想知道我为什么不喜欢你吗？”

49号抬起头，小型电焊还在手中发着光，他拔掉电，把护目镜从额头上摘下来，挂到脖颈上。

“通常来说，”哈勃思考着措辞，表情谨慎，带着一点好奇，“没有人会用这话当开场白。”

赛克斯中校耸耸肩，把枪滑到后背，肩膀挨上一边的钢筋支架，他不怎么友善的朝哈勃假笑了一下，没说话。这是他们最新的一种相处模式。

在一切平静下来后，残存的掠夺者们成立了搜救队，几年间一直在世界周转，避开辐射区，寻找着能用的资源和新的居住地。最好的选项无疑是移居其他星球，但六十年前的核战与针对‘萨利’的那颗核弹不止是摧毁了整个地球的生态系统，也使人类的科技水平倒退了接近一百二十年，可供使用的只剩下外星体遗留的高塔与无人机的残骸。

49号在回到地面的第一时间就意识到，自己恐怕是如今唯一能教他们如何在这个地方废物利用的人，于是他主动留下了。

时间在忙碌时总是过的很快，哈勃与搜救队去了很多地方，与这些人同吃同住，其中自然也包括一开始就和他互相看不惯的赛克斯中校。至今为止已经过去了九个月，直到这个时候，哈勃才忽然发现自己还不知道对方的名字。

“你到底想不想听？”赛克斯不耐烦的弹了一下舌头，唤回了他的注意力。

哈勃不置可否的唔了一声，耸耸肩。

于是对方像得到了什么许可似的继续下去，“我之前见过你，几年前在11区的时候，我们那时候刚到达目的地没多久，你就开着那只寄生虫的飞行器下来了。”

这时候把电焊重新打开恐怕不太礼貌。49号漫无目的的想，但仍然不得不耐心的听下去。他在手上转着一只扳手，以缓解自己的拘谨和无聊。

“我们立刻躲了起来。你是来维修无人机的，但不知道怎么回事，你就是不肯直接开工，非得在周围乱转，和通讯器里你的那个拍档说着话，还手还舞足蹈个不停。说实话，那时候你看起来真的挺蠢的。”

“你可真不客气。”哈勃挑高眉毛，插进一句。赛克斯只是朝他翻了翻眼睛，然后兀自继续下去。

“总之，接着你晃到了一块土壤接层附近，发现了一些花，于是把它们挖出来带走了。”赛克斯两臂环胸，用总结的语气说，“那是我们本来的目标，杰克，我们那时候在设法收集各类植物种子。”

叫他意想不到的有两点：一是那些种子。那时候，哈勃把它们带回去养在了一只小培养皿里，生长成熟后才嫁接到了他的湖边小屋，原始版本则被他保留了下来，放在了一只营养液铜罐里，填满了土壤，时不时会浇点水，总是带在身边，因为他发觉自己相当喜欢这盆生机勃勃的小东西，直到他的维卡把它从三千尺高空扔了下去。

二是，在认识的这段时间里，这是第一次哈勃听到霍克斯叫出自己的名字。

“抱歉，我猜。”他最终回答，半是自言自语的喃喃，“那些花……抱歉，我猜我确实把它们都浪费了。”

这份愧疚的情绪是真的。哈勃明白很多事都不是他的错，但理智与感性之间总是存在矛盾的，很多时候，他依然会为没能早点发现真相而对自己感到失望。

霍克斯盯着49号看了一会儿，像是在钻研他的表情。几秒后，他调整重心，重新站直，把枪从背后转回正面来攥在手里，枪口指着地面。

“只是告诉你一声。”中校哼笑一声，无所谓的说，“别放在心上。”

然后他向哈勃点了一下头，折身走了出去。

 

2.

 

他们把大基地建立在老水塔附近，这是哈勃和剩余的科研人员经过考量做出的决定，远离辐射区域，地势平坦，深入地底的水管让土壤不像其他地方那样干燥枯涸，这里能够种植植被，如果走运的话，还能是小麦和玉米一类的粮食作物，因为气温也很适宜，周边区域的沙漠地带让白天的温度永远定格在八十到八十九华氏度。

在此之前，哈勃并未那么深切的体会到后末世生活的那种氛围。那是一种很奇怪的感觉，就好像在整个世界只有你、你的搭档，和一个存在于视屏中的新生活的时候，你喝着罐装营养液，开着全自动飞行器，哪怕每天的工作就是要去地上面对那片核爆残骸的废土，你依然不会觉得这是真实的。因为在那个时刻，哈勃会感觉世界上只有自己一个人。与其说是后末世带来的绝望感，他更多是感到疑惑和孤独。

与搜救队的合作改变了他的这种感受，和各种各样的人接触对哈勃而言是一种来之不易的奢侈，他不习惯表现出来，但其实很享受见证那些曾和自己并肩战斗过的、拿枪口对准过自己的人为了生活而不断努力的样子。在他们之中还有好几个诞生在后末世的孩子，每个都完完整整，没有明显基因缺陷，体重普遍有点偏低，但总体还是健康的，性格也不错，个个都很活泼，而且很能吃苦。哈勃很喜欢和他们在基地后面的沙地上踢球，他们也喜欢这个愿意挤出时间来陪他们的克隆人。

这是人类的顽强生命力的最好证明。据说在最初的十年里，人种几乎一度濒临灭绝，外星入侵的核爆发后，部分区域被当地政府封锁长达数十年，在那里的人们没法离开污染区，超过三分之二的新生儿都是死胎或畸形，那些母亲们在残破的断壁下流血、痛哭，精神崩溃。很多人都死在了那个时候，一部分逃了出来，还有一部分熬到了人类政府的最终崩塌、封锁区不攻自破，然后，他们被放回到了一个充斥着风沙的新世界里。

从后时代角度去描述的历史总是缺乏准确性，残留下来的记录和口传故事也都具有很强的主观性，但哈勃知道那是真的，哪怕他至今为止仍然无法想象那会是一番什么样的残酷景象。

在大基地的施工几近完毕的时候，哈勃正好进入了一个空窗期，他在基地里感觉有些无所事事，倒不是说他真的就没有工作可以干了，到处都急缺人手，但他擅长的项目已经全部完成，哈勃认为应该把专业知识用在需要的地方，做到效用最大化。凑巧的是，霍克斯中校，同时也是现在的搜救队领头赞同他的这个观点，他们商量了一阵，决定带一只小队去辐射区边缘，看看最近的污染情况怎么样了。哈勃的飞行器还可以充能，他把这几年里能搜刮到的无人机残骸里的反应装置统统堆积在了一起，简单来说，就是他给自己造了一个巨大的充电器，每搁十天就会驾驶上天巡逻周围的区域，寻找新的资源。

在出发后的第十天，他们在即将靠近十七区边缘的辐射范围时听到了一声巨响。那是一种仿佛撼动了整个地壳的剧烈震动，脚底砂石浮起到膝盖位置才落下，打乱了所有人的脚步。那个声音并没有震耳欲聋，却悠长持久，像是旧世纪时那种响彻整座城市的、似乎没有尽头的空袭警报，充满了不祥的预兆。

在那个瞬间，哈勃被这不知名的恐惧攫住心脏，他攥紧双手，本能的把肩膀用力贴住身边最近的那个人，心跳声在胸腔中彭彭作响，对任何事都无能为力的感觉涌上来。

短短几分钟内，队伍已经乱作了一团，指挥的声音响起来时，哈勃才发现对方就在自己附近：站在他旁边的那个人就是霍克斯中校。这个男人一手攥紧自己的枪柄，另一只手正握着哈勃的肘弯，扭头对队尾的人喊着话。他的声音平稳响亮，但眉头紧皱，汗顺着卷曲的金发淌下来，手指关节用力到发白。哈勃在沉默中把自己更用力的靠过去，试图以此也支撑起对方的负重。

大约在下午六点左右，他们才搞清楚究竟发生了什么。震源在他们对角线以外的第二区后的辐射区中，恰好就是喀拉喀托火山所在的位置。做为队伍中唯一了解旧世界历史的人，哈勃像他们描述了他在高中地质课上学到的知识，喀拉喀托火山于1885年发生的那次大爆发。

那是在末世降临前，人类历史上所经历过最深重的灾难之一。火山爆发喷出的火山石屑和沙尘足有二十一立方公里，大量火山灰落到了广达八十万平方公里的区域内，引发的海啸席卷了数百个村庄和城市，造成高达三万以上的死亡数字。

那一次，从距离四千多公里以外的澳大利亚和毛里求斯岛都可以听到爆发时的巨响。

“这对我们会有什么影响？”霍克斯问他，语气紧绷。

哈勃想了一会儿，扭头看着地平线外的那个方向，“二区和附近的地势可能会被改造，海啸不可避免，这几年里那块区域会寸草不生，如果那里原本已经有了恢复的迹象的话。”

顿了顿，他继续道：“但对我们的基地的影响只会体现在气候上，如果是一次性的火山爆发的话，那么今年的气候会被影响一阵，具体得看实际情况，应该不会太严重。”

这让所有人都松了一口气，纷纷放下了手中的枪。但话说回来，哪怕这真的会对他们造成什么不可逆的打击，在面对火山爆发时，枪也不会用什么作用。

无论如何，哈勃忍不住也跟着呼出了一口长气，感到一个细小的微笑爬上了嘴角。他疲惫的揉了一把脸，看向霍克斯。

“另外，我们可能还要看一年的红橙色日落。”他轻快的说，示意对方看向自己指的位置。

后末世不曾见过这样显著的日落，在地平线的远后方，随着日光消失，太阳正逐渐下移，这颗太阳系的中心天体焕发着明亮、炫目的红光，与周围被火山爆发送入天空的尘埃相融合，浮云染上血色漂在周围，点缀着天际，呈现出波动状的明显纹路。

他们一齐这么静默的看了一会儿，好一阵子之后，霍克斯忽然拍了拍哈勃的肩膀，在曾经的宇航员扭头看向他时，中校自己却仍然直视着即将滑下地平线的太阳。

“我觉得我能习惯这个画面。”他低声说，眼中映出那些橙色火光来，表情像是惊叹。

愣了几秒之后，哈勃低下头，笑了笑，同样低声的回答：“我也是。”

在他肩上，那只手的分量沉淀、坚实，令人安心，暖意从两人接触的地方一直传递到了哈勃的胸口。

 

3.

 

第一年平安渡过的时候，49号去了一趟他的湖边小屋。

准确来说，现在是52号和茱莉亚的了。他想，站在湖对岸看向那边。

这其实是他早在把自己和马尔库姆抛上太空去送死时就决定好的，‘萨利’清空了他的记忆，肯定也清空了每一个克隆体的，但既然49号会回忆起来，那其他人就也一定会。

他不确定克隆人之间是否会存在差异，就基因上而言，他们完美一致，从儿时骨折留下的旧伤到脸上的痣的位置都一模一样，但人是会受环境与经历影响而产生改变的，所以49号知道自己和其他的那些克隆体必然会不一样，思维与感情上都是。

在告诉茱莉亚自己不是她记忆中的丈夫时，49号没有撒谎。

人脑是一个很有趣的东西，意识存在于脑神经回路之中，在各类分泌物作用下变化着，而记忆也同样，在回想起那些往日的画面时，49号可以在眼前呈现出所有细节，甚至是茱莉亚在接受他的求婚时用过的香水的味道，但同样的感情是无法被重现的。他看着那些画面在自己眼前宛如电影般走过，一小簇火在胸腔中被点亮，但只是星星点点，那时候，在他想起自己的维卡时，那些火便又立刻退散了下去，负罪感和愧疚涌上来把他整个吞没。

他确信自己爱过维卡，也可以做到再一次去爱上茱莉亚，但那感觉太过刻意，像是被某种高阶存在提前安排好的流程：他需要做这个、再做那个，按照顺序逐一来，掐好时间算好截点，条理清晰，计划分明，最终来获得一个圆满完美的结局。

但49号已经受够写好的剧本了。所以在那个时候，他和马尔库姆谈妥了条件，让他派人把睡眠舱里的茱莉亚送去了他在潜意识中为他们打造的小屋。

如果知道这一切的真相的话，她或许会恨他，或许会感谢他，究竟会是哪一种49号不得而知，但无论如何，他不后悔。

杰克·哈勃是他，但他不止是那名曾经的宇航员、维卡的拍档，或是异星邪恶体的刽子手。他是他自己，是49号，是搜救队的一员，对现在的他而言，这些身份已经足够好了。

于是他安静的又看了一会儿眼前的这番景致：湖面小屋被照顾得很好，里面灯火通明，房屋两边多年前种下的小树如今已经郁郁葱葱，和湖面折射的波光相映生辉。他听到有笑声传出来，这也从他嘴边扯出了一抹微笑。

几分钟后，他拨开身后的树丛，开始按照原路返回。

 

4.

 

搜救队的粮食作物计划成功了，第二年的时候，他们成功开垦出了第一片麦田，更多食物的种子在等待研究，已经被提上了日程，基地里的所有人都对此兴奋不已。生活逐渐转为稳定让一部分人决定开辟一点私人空间，于是开始搬出基地，在老水塔附近搭建起了木屋。

到了第二年末的时候，还留在基地宿舍的人只剩下一部分搜救队员和专业人员，在夜晚的时候稍许会显得有些冷清。哈勃更习惯以前那种喧闹嘈杂的氛围，让他能更好的感受到自己不再是一个人置身于茫然之中，现在，他有时候会在夜里爬起来，或是去基地后面看夜晚被风笼罩的亮金色麦田，或是钻进自己的飞行器里和鲍勃说话，说实话，他自己也知道那挺蠢的，但老习惯向来难改。

霍克斯也这样评价过他的这种行为。

“你有活生生的队友和朋友就在周围，结果你更情愿和一个——这见鬼的是个什么，摇头玩偶？——和这个玩意说话？”在说这话时，中校的表情像是不可置信，又像是被他逗乐了。睡意还盘踞在他的眼角，让这名被当做军人培养长大的男人看起来比平时要柔和很多。

他穿着短袖和军装裤挤进了飞行器的副驾驶，费解的戳着鲍勃的脑袋，这回换做哈勃被他逗乐了。

“以前，在我，呃，你知道的，反正在那之前，我有时候会想要和所有人切断联络，那些时候都是鲍勃陪着我。”他含糊的解释道。

一阵沉默之后，霍克斯回答：“我猜那说明他是个好听众。”

哈勃猝不及防的笑起来，然后松了一口气的点头，“最好的。”

有那么一会儿，他们只是一齐坐在飞行器里，没人说话，没人有任何动作，鲍勃晃个不停的脑袋是整座基地里唯一清晰可闻的声音。这是一种叫人安心、仿若归家的寂静。哈勃舒适的靠进自己的座椅靠背里，几乎就要阖上眼睛。

“嘿。”忽然间，霍克斯叫了他一声。

睡意和慵懒的感觉涌上来，牵扯着四肢和声带，于是哈勃没有出声，斜眼看过去。

霍克斯的手里拿着一只大概三分之一手掌大的小花盆，里面摇曳着一株小小的植物，是哈勃很熟悉的那种花。他惊讶的张大眼睛。

霍克斯得意的露齿一笑。

“花了我一阵才找到一模一样的种子。但，给，拿着吧。”他把植物递了过去。

好一阵里，哈勃没说话。他盯着自己手里的这柱植物，纤细又脆弱，必须得精心保护才行，而且也不是他原来的那一株了，可只是看过一眼，他发觉自己已经喜欢上了它。呼吸变得缓慢，心跳稍稍加速，哈勃感到一种古怪、温暖，但不陌生的情绪在胸腔中翻涌，轻柔的吟起歌。两年前，在目睹喀拉喀托火山爆发后的日落时他也体会过类似的感情，而在那个时候，他身边的也是同一个人。

哈勃扭头看向霍克斯。

对方的视线还在花上，这名曾开枪射击过他的中校此刻看起来放松又随意，困倦，显然还没有睡够。现在看来，他们争锋相对的时候似乎已经是一个世纪以前的事了，又好像就在昨天。

一阵沉默后。

“——怎么样，喜欢吗？”霍克斯问，恰好赶上哈勃也张开嘴。

“——你的名字到底是什么？”

不凑巧的彼此打断让哈勃倏地阖上嘴，忽然有些拘谨，心脏漏跳一拍。但在下一秒，他平静下来，再次歪头看过去，发现霍克斯正在用类似的表情回视自己。

于是他回以微笑，等待着对方的回答。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摇滚时代  
> 拉郎大超/史黛西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 网易云警告；英伦摇滚警告

 

夏日南普顿敦的海边，普利茅斯的沙滩积满白金色的细沙，来自布莱顿的海风里捎上了货轮舱里漏出来的烟草气味，伯恩茅斯的阳光像千万片温暖的羽毛，撒落下来时的瞬间清晰可见，好像能被一把捞进掌心里。

“哇喔。”

摇滚巨星吹了个懒洋洋的口哨，自打被放下来后他就维持着这种态度，从落地瞬间起再也没准备站直过，歪歪斜斜的像是随时都能当场化作一滩高温融化的黄油。

面对着眼前这片大英格兰独有的风土美景，来自美国的摇滚巨星史黛西·杰克斯露出了一个假装自己被惊艳到了的表情，但其实在内心深处确实有点被惊艳到了。

然后他轻飘飘的说：“你敢把‘香槟超新星’说出来试试。”

“我什么都没说。”克拉克·肯特条件反射的回答，带着一份不易察觉的心虚。

其实他不但想到了‘香槟超新星’，他甚至还想到了‘慵懒的重要’，‘迷墙’，‘在我身边’——事实上，他把绿洲乐队榜上前十的歌都想了个遍，只是没说出来。

他知道史黛西一直不喜欢绿洲乐队。

摇滚明星于是轻哼了一声，手里仍在转那只让他带了一路的空酒瓶。

里头所有波本都已经在他们途径英吉利海峡的时候落入了一片蔚蓝的海面里，当时史黛西对此的反应激烈到差点让自己也跟着那些酒精一起下去，而载着他的人则花了五分钟才忍住了想要向附近的渔船和海鸥挨个赔礼道歉的强烈冲动。

“你就在想呢，我能看到那两个词在你的脑子打转。”史黛西用气音神神叨叨的说，期间还扭过头来，摘掉了自己的墨镜，拿那双烟熏过的大眼睛眯起来盯着克拉克，表情活像是那种每个街角下落式小店里都有的灵媒，神经兮兮，又奇怪的可爱的要命。

他看起来变了挺多，又好像什么都没变。

克拉克感慨的想，然后替对方把那副墨镜带了回去。

“我们在一片沙滩上呢，你该把墨镜带上而不是摘下来。等等，别又摘了——看在上帝的份上，你以为自己是波诺吗？”

下一秒，克拉克像是大学里那些负责提着女朋友的背包的运动员男友似的把矮他一个头的史黛西托着腋下举起来，然后重新放回到自己前胸投下的阴影里。他低头瞪着立刻把手放回原位的摇滚巨星，无可奈何的鼓起了腮帮子。

“史黛西，拜托，乖一点。”

摇滚巨星只顾摸着他的胸肌。

“你的胸，嗯，你的心变了。”半分钟后，史黛西宣布：“它感觉不一样了。”

“这是一颗能承重两千吨负荷和在二十五马赫下高速飞行的心，”克拉克回答他，“它自己都知道它不会变。”

这回轮到史黛西鼓起腮帮子。

“但你不知道你的胸到底是怎么想的。”摇滚巨星高深莫测的说。

“是心，史黛西。”克拉克耐心的纠正他。

“都一样。”史黛西不以为意，懒洋洋的摆了摆手，作势就要走开。

这人十分钟前才从一片着火的舞台被抱出来，这也意味着此时此刻，他裸着整个上半身、打着赤脚、穿着一条紧到什么都没遮住的皮裤，那件毛领大衣的作用也不是保暖或者防晒，那就是条系在腰上的毛巾。

克拉克一把把他又拉了回来，气势汹汹的。摇滚巨星立刻反应的像块滑溜溜的黄油，在他手掌里扭动起来。

“这算什么意思？”大都会人猛地提高音量，用身高压制着对方，那两只比童年的玻璃球还漂亮的蓝眼珠瞪的圆圆的，“滚石采访你的时候你就能给我五分钟，结果现在我救了你的命，你连三分钟都不肯余给我？还有，你指望怎么回去，徒步吗？”

“好吧，那你还剩一分钟。”史黛西停止扭动，抬手去看了眼手腕上不存在的表，“之后请把我原路送回去，我还有我的经纪人会告诉你的事要干。”

“三分钟都早就过了！”克拉克喊起来，高举起双手，“拉奥啊，史黛西，我告诉过你要少喝点酒！”

“你也确实把我的酒都倒了。”

“第二十七次，我说了那是个意外。”

史黛西只是眯起眼睛，然后又要抬手去摘墨镜，给他一个没有物理阻拦的眯眼瞪视。

“你就不能和我好好地谈一次吗？”克拉克立刻抓住那只手，思考了几秒，最终无可奈何的把它放回全世界最安全的地方——自己的胸肌上——然后沉沉叹了口气。

“既然我们都已经在这儿了，史黛西，拜托，只是……和我聊聊，真正意义上的那种，别给我采访的时候的那种场面话。我真的很想你。”

摇滚巨星立刻瞪了他一眼，但那只手确确实实的没再乱动过了，“你并不想我，我们也没有别的关系。需要签名的话就把上衣先脱了。”他敏捷的回答。

“你写了一首情歌，卖了两亿张专辑，和滚石的采访还让全世界都知道其实你还想着你的高中甜心。”克拉克强调，“除非你有什么我这么多年都没发现的超能力，能让你设法同时和两个人谈三年天天都要腻在一起的恋爱——否则我很确信你在高中的那个甜心就是我本人。以及，我觉得在我到底想不想你这事儿上我有完全的话语权。”

一阵无言的对视。

布莱顿的海风从他们中间穿过去，带来一股甜橙的味道。

“……神圣拉姆啊。”史黛西嘟囔了一声，看起来终于有点不自在了，光裸的脚趾在细沙上蜷起来，“你现在是怎么回事，不当笨拙的小镇男孩所以改行去做记者了吗？”

“ **对啊** 。就在我们毕业之后。”克拉克匪夷所思的瞪着他，“你几天前还接受过我的采访，就是滚石的那份。”

“不，你是只外星救难犬，你的工作就是拯救全世界。”史黛西一口反驳，总算不再用气音说话了，这个话题显然对他刺激很大。

他瞪大眼睛，气呼呼的补充：“我们那时候会分手就是因为拯救世界比你的男朋友更重要。”

克拉克看了他一会儿，然后回答：“不，我们那时候会分手是因为专辑销量和粉丝群众比 _你的_ 男朋友更重要。”

摇滚巨星一下子阖上了嘴，半分钟后，那只按在对方胸肌上的手也抽了回去。

“那才不是真的。”他低声嘀咕，有些委屈。

直到刚才的那番爆发让他撤下了对任何事都不上心的虚假面具，此时此刻的史黛西·杰克斯看起来才终于有点他们高中时的样子了。一个高调张扬的乐队男孩，在仍然懵懂的年纪就坚持着要在一个半封闭的美国中西部小镇上做着自己，叛逆又高调，涂着黑色的指甲油和夸张的烟熏妆，永远都是人群里最惹眼、最受欢迎的那个，但同时也有一个感情丰富又细腻的灵魂，因为正是这样的他一眼看到了当时总是坐在最后一排的克拉克·肯特。

超人沉沉的叹了一口气。

“你说的也不是真的。”他温柔的说，“史黛西，你和这个世界一样重要，我从来没有想过要和你分手。你……”

得过普莱利奖的大记者、媒体口中的天神之子猛的吸进一口气，忽然感觉自己又像回到了十七岁的时候那样。在出汗的手里紧攥着一只花了两个礼拜做的混碟，还花了更长的时间说服自己一定要在假期结束前送出去，于是在一个艳阳高照的夏日午后，他用橄榄球前锋的速度跑过了整整五个街区，去到一家混合着大麻和酸啤酒味道的小音响店，心脏咚咚作响，像是要把他的鼓膜都震破，但仍然满心忐忑的欢喜与期待，因为他正要向整个高中时代里唯一看到了真正的自己的那个人表白。

“你就是我的世界。”克拉克·肯特最终说，感觉自己的声音和身体都有些发抖，“一直以来都是。”

好一会儿，摇滚巨星只是看看他的脸，再低头看看自己放在对方胸口的那只手，不停的重复着这个动作，把脑袋摆的像是只摇晃玩偶，他在发带下捆着的棕长发随着这个动作落下来，遮挡住了大部分的表情。

十一年前的那个夏天，他对克拉克·肯特的最终回应是一声毫不客气的大笑，把那张辛苦制作的混碟抛到了一边，然后当着在场所有人的面跳到了那个木讷的大个子身上，把舌头伸进了对方的喉咙里。

十一年后的现在，哪怕克拉克如今已经是希望的象征，他依然知道自己再也不会从任何其他人那里得到一个这样的告白回答。

直到将近一个世纪的沉默之后，史黛西才终于慢悠悠的开口，拿那副基本只有超级听力才能听得清的嗓子说：“我会把这句话引用进我的下首歌里的。”

超人觉得摇滚明星偶尔也会说真话，因为他的心还真的不是铁打的，光是刚才那会儿就已经差点跳出胸口了。

他长长松了一口气，感到一个小小的微笑重新回到了脸上。他抬手去按住那只心口上的手，用掌心的暖意覆盖住一片刻着青黑色墨印的手背。

那是两只截然不同的手，象征着两个截然不同的灵魂，但在那之下，他们的心跳相近，砰然跳动着，一下一下，正在对同一件事保着一样的美好期待。

南普顿敦的海，普利茅斯的沙滩，布莱顿的海风，和伯恩茅斯的阳光，这里没有曼切斯特的足球流氓，只有来自大都会的超人先生和一位风靡全球的摇滚巨星。

哪怕仅仅是此刻，这也已经足够好了。

“顺带一提，”超人先生有感而发的笑起来，他才刚刚挽回了自己思念已久的高中甜心，他觉得自己完全有权利表达一下这份喜悦之情，“我必须得承认，我刚才确实想到了绿洲乐队的歌。我还挺喜欢他们的，还有披头士也不错。”

几秒的沉默以后，摇滚巨星铿锵有力的说：“你在我的下首歌里不会有任何话语权了。”那副表情看起来像是要唾弃完这整片金光灿灿的沙滩。

“绿洲？绿洲。你的男朋友才是那个世界著名的摇滚歌手，结果你先后提到了绿洲、波诺和披头士。接下去是什么，他妈的齐柏林飞艇吗？”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明我本人很喜欢提到的所有乐队（


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Gun  
> 挤瞎眼睛也看不出来但在我心里的冰人/小牛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本就是套用了《风沙星辰》和《夜航》的几个段落

 

1.

 

真正能够对古斯的死释怀的时候，麦德瑞克和他固定下来的通讯员梅林正置身在一片星空笼罩的无垠沙漠之中。他们原本在进行一次例行的常规任务，行进路线与邮政航空意外的重合，通常来说，麦德瑞克的职位让他很少有机会去参与这类任务，但有的时候，他会想离开喧闹且永远朝气蓬勃的基地，在天空待久一点。

那天夜里，撒哈拉沙漠机场的无线电出现了很多失误，以至于梅林与麦德瑞克都做出了错误的判断，直到看到外海的边沿他们才意识到自己已经偏离航线驶出了很远，于是急忙调头，祈祷着燃料能够支撑他们找到浓雾中的岸线。

梅林很久没有开口了，那个与麦德瑞克合作已有六个月的西海岸人脑中必然盘旋着一些不好的想法，或是单纯只是在想念自己远在国内的家人。一对可爱的母女，梅林的狗牌下压着一个吊坠，哪怕在淋浴间也不会摘下来，那里头就是他们的照片，边角泛着久经磨蚀的黄色，小队里的所有人都看过不止一次。而麦德瑞克不知道该说什么，也不知道自己该想谁，于是在经过十五分钟的赌咒怒骂之后，他也跟着陷入沉默。

与通讯塔失去联络超过二十五分钟，他们给出的最后一则消息是燃料报告和重申对方误听到的左机翼问题，在那之后，电台一片死寂，只有电磁噪音在耳边嘶嘶作响，呼啸的风声拍击前窗，隔着耳罩折磨耳鼓，眼前机头外的是一片看不到尽头的雾海，能透出水光的地方则已经被远远抛在身后。

与驾驶战斗机任务不一样，在这片一望无际的浅色夜空中没有分秒必争的生死决定，没有必须在肾上腺素促使下做出的快速逻辑判断，更没有可以锁定的敌方飞行机。在这个地方，麦德瑞克猛然意识到自己对脚下飞驰而过的土地与海洋几乎一无所知，而所有生死咎关的决断都是在不知觉中已经定好了的，某只无形的手推动着一切，接替机师们去托起机翼，带领他们滑入未知的静谧。

与通讯塔失去联络超过六十分钟，麦德瑞克茫然的凝视着眼前的雾霭，烦躁不安，心情忐忑，在前所未有的困境中感到自己对命运的无能为力。然后他忽然想到了“笨鹅”古斯。他曾经的通讯员，最好的朋友，也是唯一仅剩的家人，直到想到这个人，麦德瑞克才突然被一股深切悲戚的真实感击中：此时此刻，他确实生死未卜。他们的燃料不足以支撑抵达下一个岸线，此刻的行径方向基于十五分钟前他与梅林在错误的信息基础上讨论得出的结论，他们最好的可能性是某个机场会在中途捡到他们的通讯频道，找到信号，通过断断续续的电台通讯指引他们穿过七千米高空中的迷雾，最终平安落地。

如他所想，生死未卜，甚至可以说是希望渺茫。

于是麦德瑞克想起他的老伙计“笨鹅”古斯、坠入大西洋的狗牌、一台老旧的留声机，和他的妈妈在木质阶梯上跟着乐声用脚尖拍打节奏的足音。忽然间，麦德瑞克意识到自己并不是在畏惧死亡，如果它是以这种形式迎来的话。非要说的话，那几乎谈得上是个宁静的终结。

 

2.

 

卡萨布兰卡在摩洛哥西部的大西洋沿岸，航线正驶向未知的时候，他们一齐盼望着未知的方向会有这个名字。麦德瑞克愈发沉浸到自己的世界里，感到周边的一切都在消磨，梅林的祈祷从某刻起成为了与电台死寂一样的背景音，他唯一能注意到的只有月落。柔煦的月光原本正裹着星空，某一颗在当时未命名的启明星闪烁不定，像是引诱飞蛾的一簇火光，直到逐渐被吞没。

那意味着他们仅剩的辨识标准随着整个世界一并消失了，麦德瑞克却感到内心一阵古怪的平静。异样的悸动攫住他的胸腔，心脏砰然跳动，响如震雷。他已经很久没有体会到这种感觉的飞行了。

驾驶战机直冲云霄对他而言从来不是什么苦差事，哪怕是在眼下时刻，麦德瑞克不后悔自己追随父亲的脚步去加入了海军飞行员的行列，这像是命定的剧本，他有着独具一格的飞行天赋，不止是所有人不断告诉他的，这事实上是他自己的切身体会。

失去父亲是在一九二二年的某一日，他迄今仍然不知道具体日期，但妈妈接到军区电话后用颤抖的手指抚慰他是在一个冬日，十二月中旬，距离圣诞节大概两个礼拜。他们一齐站在那家联络中心隔壁的烟酒贩的店铺门口，从开合的百叶窗里面飘出劣质雪茄的气息，与其说是烟草，倒更让那时候的他联想起可可的味道；在外面则是寒风刺骨，那些风仿佛有自己的考量，精明的专门往人颈窝里钻，拍击着头顶的花体字招牌，发出‘咚咚’的声响；他的尼格大衣肩上缝着模拟空军第十二作战部队的徽章，自己坚持要亲手做的针脚活不大好，漏出了好几道黑线，随着刮过的风飘动。

似乎每个不关键的细节都清晰可见。

有关父亲的记忆也并不如他所以为的那样深刻，他出生在战末，而作为海军飞行员的父亲在回忆中永远都奔波在下一次任务的途中，他记得对方有一双宽大、厚实的手，指腹粗糙，指节粗大，按在头顶时是温暖且沉甸甸的触感；他记得一件军绿色的飞行员夹克，暖和的厚领可以裹住整个脖颈，背后是雄鹰与花体字的标示；他记得餐桌上空出来的那个位置，记得一只永远都被放置在鞋柜旁边的便携式行囊，记得他母亲坐在二楼阶梯顶上，听着一首他能倒背如流的老歌，用脚拍打着节拍，欢快却悲伤的告诉他：“彼得，好孩子，这也是你父亲最喜欢的歌。”

在麦德瑞克自认为尚且年轻的生命里还有很多这样不关键的细节，它们零零散散的支撑在一起，拼凑出虚幻未知的形状，像是最困难的那种空白拼图，无论怎么做都好像注定已经少了一片。这种令人焦灼的空虚伴随了他很久，因此他度过了一个躁动不安、不知所谓的童年，直到妈妈的过世与“笨鹅”古斯的支持帮助他最终找到了自己该去往的方向。

飞行、天空、透过墨镜看到的橙黄色世界。手里握住决定生死的那只握柄，拇指扳住那只链接导弹和子弹的红色按钮，耳边充斥着其他人的代号、他的机师的指引、通讯塔半是咒骂半是赞美的话语，麦德瑞克忽然间得以呼吸。

迟来多年，他意识到这于他而言正是那块‘少了一片’的拼图——仿若归家的归属感。

古斯是他曾经的通讯员，是他最好的朋友，也是他在动荡不安的青春期与成年后唯一仅剩的家人，但他不是麦德瑞克飞行的理由，现在并不是战争年代，也没有哪个机师会再抱着为国家与信念去赴死的心情去步入机舱，计划着要在终结降临前葬送敌方至少三台战斗机。麦德瑞克的忠臣无可挑剔，但他不是那样想着或是追寻着那个目标在飞行，他不是他的父亲，或者该说不再是了。

在这个年龄，经历过几次对他具有关键性影响的死亡之后，麦德瑞克只是想要再多看一次这个坐在驾驶飞行位置上才能见到的、那副令人安心的景致：操作台，遥感握把，红色按钮，前景玻璃，耳熟能详的航线地图。

——此时此刻，他由衷希望其中还会有卡萨布兰卡停靠站的一盏灯光。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Gun  
> 冰人/小牛  
> abo

滑头的声音从更衣室外头传进来，含糊不清的叫着他的搭档。

“嘿，冰人，你到底好了没？”

隔了两分钟后才传来一句回答，高炮基地的第一名从储物柜后头探出头，胡乱的冲他招了招手，他和几分钟前一样仍然裸着上身，似乎在这段时间里什么都没干。

“你先走，”冰人说，“晚点餐厅见，伙计。”

滑头本来还想抗议一句，但最终决定耸耸肩，“你说了算，头儿。”他拍了两记门框，迈开腿的时候从背后忽然跟上一句“记得带上门”，他翻了翻眼睛，但还是照做了。

直到门阖上时搭扣含住锁匙的声音响过了，冰人才放松下来，让目光重新下落。他的手里仍紧抓着那只凸出的胯骨，手指陷入光滑的皮肤，留下五个泛着红的凹陷痕迹，在他两臂间的那个小子仰高下巴，冲他无声的呲牙一笑，汗津的黑发黏在额头上，眼角皱起时牵扯出一道很浅的沟壑，他看起来活像只被泼了一身水的瘦猴子。

冰人嗤笑一声，回敬的露出牙齿。麦德瑞克飞快的抬手去拧了一把他的耳尖。

“操！”高炮的第一名含糊的咒骂起来，感到自己的右耳一阵刺辣的疼，他抓住那只手腕再重重拍到两人身后的储物柜上，发出咚的一声巨响，“你这个他妈的疯子！”

“只是提醒你要专注眼下的事，克赞斯基。”麦德瑞克从善如流的回答，带着份一贯的轻佻感，就好像还捏着桌面上所有的牌。但事实上，他已经又热又湿的被彻底打开了，那些黏腻的体液正不断从他们连在一起的位置被挤出来、溢出来，顺着肌肉鼓胀的腿根往下淌，留下情色过头的水痕。

欧米茄在鼻息下轻微的嘶声抽进一口气，舔了舔被咬的肿胀的下唇，表情挑衅，他用盘在对方腰后的那条腿蹭了蹭他的后腿根，再抬高去拿脚跟敲他的屁股，显然是在催促。冰人只是瞪着他，握紧了掌心里的那只手腕。

“你要是想要我继续帮你，麦德瑞克，”阿尔法低头抵住对方的额头，两人鼻尖相蹭，他翻起嘴唇露出牙齿，哑声威胁道，“那你最好立刻扔了这种狗屁态度。”

“所以是态度问题？”麦德瑞克歪头，他毫无惧色的凑上来，嘴唇几乎擦过阿尔法的，湿热的呼吸里还带着薄荷味漱口液的味道，但在那之下是今天早上他吸过冰人老二后的阿尔法的气息，那种信息素是再多化学品也无法彻底掩盖过去的，任何一个想要试探他的阿尔法都会在贴的够近的时候嗅到冰人在这个浑身是刺的小子身上烙下的签名。

“对你？永远都是态度问题。”

欧米茄只是报以一笑，然后非常刻意、非常用力的夹紧了一次。

“才不是我的态度问题，克赞斯基。”他低哑的说，那只反撑在背后的手绕上来去揪住了冰人脑后的一簇金发，把阿尔法用力压向自己，紧跟着他贴过去，在两人的胸膛相抵时一口咬住对方的下巴，从喉咙里发出模仿豹子的低吼，接着再松口闷笑起来，紧盯着自己新咬出来的那个牙印。

麦德瑞克无所谓的说：“事实上，你喜欢的说不定就是我这种态度。”

阿尔法皱着眉瞪他，下巴隐隐作痛，下身还烫的要命，他感觉自己的老二更适合用来堵住那张只会说惹人发怒的话的嘴，但此时此刻，它正插在别的急需填满的地方。冰人咒骂了一声，他的头皮发麻，小腹里热的像是有火在烤，而麦德瑞克仍在冲他 _那样_ 微笑。

几秒的僵持后，他重重锤了一记对方耳边的储物柜，然后忽然俯身把小他一圈的机师从地上直接拾了起来，手臂穿过膝弯固定在自己腰头，他托住对方的腿根，手掌用力掰开臀肉，然后恶狠狠的往深处捅了进去。他故意直接碾到最里面的内腔去磨蹭起那里的豁口，感到欧米茄在自己的手臂间立刻绷紧成一道一触即发的弓弦，接着彻底瘫软下来，两只手都探进他的头发里用力拉扯着、拖拽着把他拉下去封住嘴唇，被迫吞咽下一连串急促的呻吟和脏话。

_操，米切尔尝起来就像是他的味道。_

冰人想着，感到所有的欲望都在此刻集聚到一点，这种感觉和飞行几乎一致，他的注意力完全集中，眼中看到的只有一样东西，大脑飞快的分析环境、判断危险性，决定优先顺序和最关键的——是否能够开火。

_米切尔是他的对手，也是他的同伴。_

冰人叼住齿缝间的柔软的下唇用力吮吸，同时用力挺腰一次，然后是第二次，直到他把欧米茄彻底撞散架，龟头直直捅进最深处，湿滑滚烫的肉裹住他，纠缠着把他带进去，一个无比热情的下流邀请。

_米切尔还很危险，比他们的敌人更危险。_

高炮基地的第一名抵住欧米茄的喉结低吼出声，欲望在小腹中堆积到濒临极限，他能感到正咬住他的甬道开始痉挛，吃的不可思议的深，层叠的软肉把他死死捆住，麦德瑞克一口咬住他的颈窝，用力到像是要给阿尔法做个反向标记。冰人愤怒的闷哼痛呼，但在不久之后，他会意识到自己其实一点也不介意。

_米切尔是个欧米茄。但不是他的欧米茄。_

高潮前一刻他的脑内一片空白，就像是任务完成的那个瞬间，所有思考脱离身体，冰人看到的只有眼前的操作台，手里的握把，僵硬酸痛的拇指下的红按钮，还有前方机头外一片无垠的干净天空。而此时此刻，他看到的是麦德瑞克湿漉漉的侧脸，已经高潮过后仍在继续的抽插让欧米茄眼角通红，那双绿眼睛睁得很圆，在眼眶处挂着混杂着汗液和生理性泪水的液体，让那一块皮肤看起来都亮晶晶的，他还从脖颈红到了胸口，激烈起伏的胸膛紧贴住阿尔法自己的，又热又烫，可以感觉到另一个飞快的心跳。

_现在不是。但总有一天会是的。_

冰人喘息着舔过嘴唇，感到喉中一阵收紧的干涸。然后他在成结前把老二退了出去，最终射在对方的腿根上。麦德瑞克瞪着他，表情像是怀疑又像是不满意，但他最终什么也没说，在被放下来之后踉跄了一下，接着侧头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抹了一把自己的腿根，甩掉手指上的精液和体液。

只这一瞬间，冰人立刻明白他们已经恢复到平时那种针锋相对的关系了。他懒洋洋的露齿一笑，刻意的过分张扬。

“或许我确实是。”他忽然没头没尾的说，嗓音嘶哑。心里笃定欧米茄绝对已经不记得自己回答的是哪个问题了。

麦德瑞克确实满脸困惑，但他也不在乎，潮红的脸上浮现出淡漠和不耐烦的神情来，他翻了个白眼，接着掉头开始往自己的储物柜走去。冰人耸耸肩，他计划去重新冲个澡，然后再去餐厅和滑头会和，晚上他还有一次训练任务，可不能迟到，更不能让别人闻到他一身的欧米茄味。

就在迈出背向对方的那一步之前，一只手忽然捉住他的手腕，将他扯去了一个截然不同的方向。麦德瑞克扑上来的嘴唇湿又热，还带着阿尔法舌尖上的味道和混合的温热鼻息，他用力吮过冰人因为惊讶而半开合的下唇，尖锐的犬齿往下按去，接着再和扑上来时一样突兀的松开了。

冰人震惊的愣在原地，嘴唇一阵阵刺痛，湿润的铁锈味从豁口涌出来，他看着这个反复无常的欧米茄冲自己仰头一笑，然后舔掉了他自己嘴唇上的血。

“或许我也不介意。”麦德瑞克同样没头没尾的说，然后扭身消失在了储物柜后。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Gun  
> 冰人/小马  
> abo

加利福尼亚的烈日烘烤着皮肤，太平洋吹来的风裹挟着海盐的味道，麦德瑞克抢在汗能滑进眼眶遮蔽视线之前用手臂把它们胡乱抹掉，情绪在燥热的同时又古怪的平静。笨鹅正在他旁边大声挑衅着拦网对面的冰人和滑头，一如既往的冷嘲热讽，他的朋友聒噪的要命，但麦德瑞克总是会被那种干瘪的幽默感逗乐。跳跃时狗牌拍击胸膛的钝痛唤回了他的注意力，古斯垫起球，麦德瑞克跑向拦网然后起跃，俯冲扣杀在边线被拦截了，出界球。

人群里响起一阵嘘声，古斯含糊不清的咒骂起来，那条印有菠萝图案的印花沙滩短裤正松垮的挂在他的胯上，看起来随时都能在下一次蹦跳时掉下来，麦德瑞克考虑着一下自己是否该分神去提醒他的朋友，但这个念头在对面的人朝他比出‘来啊’的手势时就瞬间消散了。

视线越过刺目的阳光和一派白槟色沙海对上，麦德瑞克和冰人对视了几秒，后者就站在拦网边，这个距离下可以看见他的胸膛正因为剧烈运动而大起伏着，脖颈上残留有盐泽与柠檬汁混合的痕迹，那些白色的小盐硕分布的方式就像是地图图纸上的坐标记号，清晰的标记出下个任务行径的目标。

足足好几秒后，麦德瑞克才反应过来自己正在盯着看。他立刻像被烫伤似的抬起眼睛，直对上了冰人的视线。高炮的第一名向他露齿一笑，那副表情说明他什么都知道。

麦德瑞克反手朝他比了个中指。

*

高炮的住宿条件是所有训练学校里最好的，麦德瑞克一度觉得这对他们而言没有必要，直到后来遇到了那个冰人。昨天晚上——和之前的很多个晚上一样——他们是在高炮第一名的宿舍里度过的，滑头在晚休的时候就被冰人下了驱逐令，麦德瑞克在食堂里看到了那段争吵的整个过程，而笨鹅在他耳边念叨了半个小时针对那个毫无来由的驱逐令的猜测。他只是冲他的朋友笑了笑，然后在晚些的时候忽然宣布他今晚也会出去过夜。

*

第二轮让麦德瑞克扳回了一局，他们在最后十秒僵持平局的关键时刻守住了拦网，笨鹅和他打了暗号，扣杀在最后一刻转为一个轻球过网，滑头来不及反应，完全符合他的外号的滑到在了沙滩上，球砸在他的背脊上，麦德瑞克队险胜。

笨鹅冲过来给了他一个过分热情的拥抱，麦德瑞克忍不住的大笑，在他的兄弟的肩上重重拍了两巴掌，几乎把对方皮肤上覆盖着的沙硕都震了起来，古斯立刻大声抱怨起来，但依然用力搂着他的肩膀。麦德瑞克在侧身的时候注意到拦网对面的冰人，阿尔法一脸阴沉的俯身把滑头拉起来，他的目光紧跟着古斯按在麦德瑞克后颈上的那只手。

这回轮到麦德瑞克抓到他在盯着看了，但冰人在注意到后仍然没有挪开视线，反而朝这边眯起了眼睛。麦德瑞克冲他恶狠狠的露齿一笑，感到熟悉的怒火和气焰一拥而上，于是抬手弹了个飞鸟过去。

*

通常来说军事基地里的阿尔法和欧米茄永远都合不来，性别注定两者会产生纠纷，阿尔法主义者宣称这就是第二性别的天性，欧米茄会说因为阿尔法们就是彻头彻尾的蠢货们。麦德瑞克不认为自己能算是传统欧米茄，但在这点上他和其他人意见一致。冰人是个混账没错，霸占着高炮第一的名号于是自以为是的要命，对谁都是一副高高在上的态度，麦德瑞克打从一开始就看不惯他，说起他们间的矛盾的渊源甚至和性别无关。

但与性别有关的是他们的另外一层关系。军事基地里的阿尔法和欧米茄或许永远在性格上合不来，但阿尔法和欧米茄在生理上注定会互相吸引。麦德瑞克不是传统的欧米茄，但冰人无疑是个彻头彻尾的阿尔法，他们在第一次差点打起来的当晚就搞到了一起，不甘示弱的对视忽然间发展成搏斗似的吻，他们撕扯着对方的衣服直到倒在距离最近的某个平面上，拳头在前襟里攥紧到指关节发白，舌头上是咸腥的铁锈味。

*

麦德瑞克穿着基地统一T恤和短裤，一上午的剧烈活动已经让他的衣服彻底湿透了，现在全部都粘糊糊的粘在了身上，他揪起下摆去擦了擦脸，半心半意的想着拦网对面或是周围的人会不会看到他腰上的掐痕。

第三局也是最后一局，目前的局势是一比一，每三周一次他们都会有空闲时间会来这边的沙滩比赛，不管最初他们各自是和谁在玩，麦德瑞克和古斯永远都会在某个时刻对上冰人和滑头，在这点上其实古斯和滑头比两个矛盾的中心人物更喜欢较劲，因为他们是两个矛盾中心人物身边最亲近的人，两者对此都抱有一种奇怪但无法惹人讨厌的优越感，所以当他们决定高炮的第一和第二的宿命的斗争需要些气势的时候，没人会拒绝他们。

局势一如既往的在关键时刻陷入僵持，这次抢占上风的是冰人的队伍，麦德瑞克俯身压低重心，紧紧跟着拦网，两眼追随着同样做为扣杀前锋的冰人的一举一动，大脑高速运转着，试图预判对方的决策，古斯在他身后一边叫喊一边控制后场，以防突如其来的吊高球。

他们的距离很近，甚至可以说是太近了，这个身位可能会导致击球误伤和肢体碰撞，但显然没人在意。麦德瑞克感到自己的血脉僨张，心跳如雷，就好像是在高空中一样的紧迫感逼来，高度集中的注意力让他无法把眼睛从冰人身上挪开，后者也是同样。

眼神没有停止交汇，阿尔法看着他，那双蓝眼睛在阳光映射下有种穿透的透明感，古怪的摄人。麦德瑞克的心脏漏跳一拍，他下意识的半张开了嘴。

两秒钟后，球轻飘飘的落地，距离麦德瑞克的脚边不过几公分，白绿黄的三色排球在弹跳两下后一路滚到旁边，陷进了一个坑洼的沙坑里。不远处的人群里有人吹起口哨，然后是欢呼，古斯懊恼的咒骂。但麦德瑞克甚至没能感到以往会有的那种焦躁和恼怒的情绪，因为从起跳直到落地缓冲，冰人至始至终紧盯着他。

“轮到你了，米切尔。”阿尔法抬手抓住拦网，俯身凑近过来。他的低声咕哝像是大型猫科动物从胸腔里发出的那种咕噜声，“准备给我个惊喜吗？”

短暂的晃神过后，麦德瑞克恢复了过来，他靠近后再仰起下巴，不需要强迫便自发的回以微笑，露出犬齿的那种。在这个距离下他们能够听到彼此的心跳，响亮的足以压过周围所有的声音，空气中散发着龙舌兰、柑橘和汗的气味，与此同时也有最熟悉的不兼容信息素碰撞再交合的味道。

麦德瑞克抬手抓住靠近冰人胸口的一把拦网，手指穿过网洞去擦过对方胸膛上摇摆着的狗牌，“那还用说。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有朝一日没没发现了这些文，那我代表我自己和小鸭给没道歉（


End file.
